Jack Myles (SV-1)
Jack Myles is an Aberrant, who travels Earth helping people in need. History Jack was primarily raised by his father, Anthony, as his mother, Jane, was the family provider and was rarely around, but always made sure he was safe and happy. He was bullied a fair amount at school, but he had several close friends so didn't mind it much. Due to his naturally good memory, he did pretty well in school, although the further into school he went the less he was able to rely on his memory and the more effort he had to put in. His parents were for the most part easy-going, but when it came to school they were rather strict, which motivated him to work hard, and while he didn't do exceptionally well when it came to his finals in high school, he did better than most of his cohort. He went on to study psychology at university, where he did really well due to his interest in the subject. Aberration From a young age, Jack was interested in Aberrants, and always wondered if he was one. While most Aberrants manifested their powers during the onset of puberty, Jack didn't, and so spent several years disappointed he didn't have powers. Following high school, his persistent interest in Aberrants caught the attention of E.U.R.O.S., who approached him about joining them as a counsellor for Aberrants. Jack jumped at the opportunity, and began helping Aberrants with their various problems through counselling, which he enjoyed at first, but the monotonous cycle of going to work, going home, going to work, going home, etc., began to bore him. He found himself wondering about what it would be like to travel, and decided to apply for a 'Regulator' position, which would allow him to travel the country, and potentially other countries where E.U.R.O.S. had jurisdiction, and would involve him not just counselling Aberrants, but helping them relocate when needed and keeping track of their location. While Jack was helping an Aberrant called Carson move to a more secure home, they came under fire from several gunmen. Jack knocked Carson out of the way, taking a bullet to his right arm in the process. The two managed to get into the truck and start driving away, although the gunmen followed in a truck behind them. During the car chase, the Carson's electrokinetic abilities accidentally shocked Jack, which triggered his own dormant power. With his powers now activated, and Jack already wishing he was back at base, a portal formed in front of the truck. He felt a lot of pressure all over his body, putting him in immense pain until the portal closed behind them and the pressure eased off. He spent the next three days being examined, undergoing several tests to figure out what exactly the nature of his powers are. During this time, his body also became stronger, although he didn't realise it at first. Unknown to him his body was further mutating so that the pressure of creating portals wouldn't be an issue in the future. Once his genetic testing showed he wasn't a threat, he was given the all-clear to use his powers. He spent the next several weeks practicing opening portals, although struggled to figure out the clause that he has to have been where he wants to go before. Adventuring Lorelei Powers & Abilities Portal Creation: Jack's primary power allows him to create portals to anywhere on the planet (whichever planet that may be), provided he has physically been to the location before and can visualise it to a reasonable degree. If the location has changed drastically since he was there, becoming unrecognisable compared to the image in his head, the portal won't open. He also can't open portals between planets, only to places on whichever planet he is currently on. * His ability to create portals is also unable to be used if there's a significant amount of energy interfering either where he is, or where he plans to go. While most thunderstorms don't affect it, particularly harsh ones can cause too much interference. Super Strength: As his portals put a lot of pressure on his body to create them, his Aberrant nature compensated and provided him with enhanced strength, so that he doesn't even feel the pressure any more. He's not immensely strong, but he can punch through a brick wall with not much effort. Super Durability: Also part of the physical enhancements to counter the pressure of creating portals his Aberration. He can withstand physical attacks from any regular human, although against other superhumans it doesn't provide much protection. Paraphernalia * Blasters: Provided to him by E.U.R.O.S., Jack's blasters absorb energy from around them and infuse them into the bullets, creating more devastating blows. He can turn off this function if needed. They derive from alien technology. Trivia * His middle name is James, making his full name Jack James Myles. * Jack's favourite songs are 'Life Is a Highway' by Tom Cochrane, 'The Sound by The 1975, and 'Gives You Hell' by The All-American Rejects. He can't explain why. * He has several tattoos that he got for various reasons, and he hates people saying "you'll regret those when you're older". ** He has a tattoo of a red panda on his left shoulder, because even though he doesn't believe in spirit animals, he believes that if they did exist his would be a red panda. ** On his right wrist is a pink triangle representing LGBT pride. ** 'καιρός' is tattooed on his left ankle. It's one of the Greek words for 'time', and it's his way of getting around the cliché of a 'carpe diem' tattoo. Category:Heroes Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:SV-1 Category:Adventurers Category:Portals Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Gun Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Males Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Single Characters